The Legend of Zelda Coil of Faeries
by Neglected Pigeon
Summary: The way I thought it should continue.


Chapter 1

He sat, perched in the highest tree in Kokiri forest. The cool breeze played with his hair. He looked out over he horizon and sighed. To think of himself as a ten-year-old again made him curse. He had been given a taste of maturity and loved it. But to be sent back to live out the years that he had lost was torture. All his fondest dreams we're set in dungeons and lairs and... the castle. Zelda. He dreamt of Zelda hundreds of times. But he knew that to see her again he had to leave the forest. That didn't seem that hard. But to leave Saria again. And without the guide of Navi. He hid his armor and weapons. He threw away his bombs and seeds. He sold his slingshot and his arrows. He stored Saria's ocarina under his bed. He folded his tunics and placed them in a chest then buried it. Deep down inside, he never wanted to be reminded of those days. For he had lost the only thing that meant anything to him. Zelda. He noticed the sun slowly sinking behind the dark green hills. He quickly slid down the trunk like he had done a million times before. And went to the lost woods. Only armed with a stick, he peacefully made his way to the small pitiful bush of berries. As he picked he reminisced about his acquaintances. But never wanted to do it all again. He started to leave the woods but then he heard a tiny little cry. He turned his head slowly and saw a bright light. As his eyes adjusted to the light, they widened and his mouth bloomed into a smile. It was Navi. She sat on a mossy stump.

"Navi!" Link cried

"Link, oh my goodness!" She squeaked

She sprang into to life and buzzed around him

"Where have you been young lady!" He giggled fiercely with tears in his eyes

"Everywhere!" She buzzed "Have you missed me?"

"Have I missed you! What a silly thing to say! Of course I have! I haven't stopped thinking about you!" He burst out crying with a huge smile on his face

"Link, dear, take deep breaths, you're getting too excited" She calmly giggled

"I... just ... have... been... so ... lonely" He said in whiffs of breaths

"Don't worry I'm not going to leave you this time" Navi sweetly stated

"Why were you crying?" He said properly

"Um... never you mind, let's get back to Kokiri, I need a wash!" She friskily squeaked

"Oh... okay hop onto my shoulder!" Link persisted

Back at his tree, they sat talking right into the night. Until at quarter past the lunar spectrum Navi told him.

"Okay Link I have to tell you something, now you must be brave and try to keep calm, promise me you will be."

"Sure, but it depends on what it is," He said shrugging his shoulders

"Okay, exactly one week ago... a great wall of mystic purple fire surrounded the castle and engulfed it and... And..." she whimpered

"What?'

"Zelda was killed" And she burst into tears

He sat there with leaf serum in his hands, with a blank face. A single tear weaved down his cheek.

"Zelda...Zelda..." He bowed his head and let it all stream out.

"Link, listen, now that's not the only reason in why I have come back, the other is that you can change time and destroy the evil before it annihilates the castle. You have to go back in time. But much further back. Link listen PLEASE!" She screamed

"But... But I am already too young! How can I possibly defeat this evil when I'm 7! Or 8 or 9! It was hard enough being 17! He yelled with red sore eyes

"I know, but listen, you are the only one who can defeat it but that doesn't mean that you have to do all the work"

He looked at her in an odd way

"Reolo will help you, he was the master swordsman four years ago, but he died from a heart attack"

He went blank

"You will be six years old," She said blandly

"What can I do!" He screeched

"You can deliver the last blow," She said softly

"Navi, could you please leave me for a few moments?" He sniffed struggling to speak through the tears, shivering slightly.

"Of course Link" And she flew out the door

He sat on his bed sniffing and remembering the last time he saw her.

Her gold blonde hair shimmered in the dissapering sun light. He sat close to her. Shoulder to shoulder. Looking out at the most beautiful sun set of all time. The first night of safety. The first night of the rest of their lives. Together.

"Link" her voice echoed

"Yes, Zelda" He slowly replied

"I am really going to miss you"

"Miss...me..." He whispered

"You must go back to your former life and live what you missed out on"

"Former...life...Zelda" he choked

"Link, I'm sorry, I should have told you before. You can't stay here. You have lost your childhood, now you must go and enjoy it" She said with the most beautiful face

"I don't want to. I'll never see you again"

"Oh, of course you will Link. We are going to have hundreds of babies and grow old together!" She giggled

"When must I leave?" he said sadly

"Tomorrow, Impa will take you back. But I will give you your departing gift now"

And she leant over and kissed him. They embraced then cried in each other's arms.

"Oh how horribly I am to miss you my love" She sobbed

"Pain strikes me now with the thought of not seeing you for 7 years" he sniffed

"Good... goodbye, Link"

And she slowly raised and walked back to the castle. He watched her go then lied down and watched the remainder of the sun set.

He didn't see her in the morning. Zelda couldn't handle the thought of Link leaving so she locked herself in her room.

He wiped his nose and finished his drink and walked out side.

"Navi, is there a good chance of me saving Zelda"

"Only if you let your heart think otherwise"

The flash of organic light blinded them momentarily, the blue and gold flashes made them jump and stumble back in fear. A purple lightning bolt struck the podium, and shattered some surrounding glass. They lowered their arms and sighed. A slow looming cloud of green mist lolled over their heads. It singled it self over Link and descended ever so slowly into his lungs and blood stream. It took control of him and made him sleep. One minute later he awoke. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. The temple of time looked brighter and cleaner. No one was there with him. Navi and Impa were with him when he "grew younger" but not anymore. He stood up; it seemed alot easier for him to get up. His legs were shorter, his arms were shorter, and he was shorter. He was six.

"I feel so insignificant" he shuddered at the lightness of his voice. He would have loved to be 17 again.

"Where is that man?" he pondered

"Link, is that you?" said a great voice

"Who... who said that?" he squeaked

"Oh goodness greatious me, your so little! Ho ho, my boy, have you shrunk or what! Ho ho!" Boomed the voice

"Who are you?" He said more maturely

"But that teenage spirit still lives in you, ho ho!" the voice laughed

"Show yourself!" Link yelled

"If you insist my boy, wow have you a voice for such a little body!" laughed the voice again

And out stepped a tall young man about 20, wearing a brown tunic and holding a huge stick with a diamond on the end. His hair was long and black. He had a slight beard but it looked as if it was struggling to grow. His face was warm and welcoming.

"Who are you?" Link insisted

"I am Reolo, the master swordsman, and I think I am here to teach you?" He said boldly

"I am in no need of being taught, I am the legendary hero of Hyrule. I fought and defeated Ganondorf, the Gerudo. I have more experience than you my dear friend." He said it with such power; it was hard for Reolo to believe that he was six

"How can you beat a Gerudo if your only knee high to a grasshopper" He chuckled

"I have been back and forth in time and learnt many a thing about fighting and combat. I'm just a bit smaller than before. I don't feel like myself." he wobbled and sat down slowly, the ride back in time had taken quite a bit of his energy

"Oh, my boy. I do feel deepest sympathy for you but are we meant to save the princess?" Reolo asked

"How do you know?"

"I was told in my dream to be here, I always believe my dreams" He chuckled again

Link felt great comfort while being with the happy man

"Have some weapons for you my lad" Reolo said

And he handed Link a tiny sword and a quite large shield. A small bow and many arrows in a quiver. And small bag of bombs. He then pulled out a purple velvet bag from his pocket

"I was told to make sure you get this and take good care of it," He said seriously

Link took it and slowly opened it. It was the Ocarina of Time.

"How... how did you get this?" Link gasped

"I found it outside on my landing with a covering note. Pretty little thing too. Plays real good" Reolo said softly

Link took it out and stared at it and remembered again. Zelda. A single tear danced down his face.

"Oh you are so strong in your mind and hopes, but deep own, you are just a little boy," Reolo said softly and sweetly

"I am just a little boy!" Link cried, "I have missed out on 7 years of my life, it now seems so important! And... now...now... sniff... I've been taken back four years! I have no reason to live, except for Zelda" He sat there and bawled

"There there Link, we can accomplish this together and save Zelda and Hyrule"

"Hyrule, is the land in danger too?" Link sobbed

"Now that Zelda is dead, in your time, Hyrule will slowly downfall in to hell on earth, and that's the toned down version"

"I'm sick of saving all the time! Why can't evil demons just leave us alone! Hyrule isn't that good! I want to sleep. Do you have a home?"

"I do, but you can't rest for long my boy, soon we must advance to the castle and go kick some evil demon booty!" He did a little jump.

Link sighed and followed Reolo, Link knew what was to come, some sort of continuos battle with big lightning bolts and lots of pain. How sad indeed.

Lientelle provided the support he needed to fulfill the pain in his heart. She was the wife of Reolo. She had a very caring side and you could tell her anything. She had deep brown trustworthy eyes. They had a small child called Bleu. She spent her time inside with historical books and took little interest in Link. Link felt comfortable with that. He had had enough young ladies after him, he just wanted Zelda. But Bleu was such a pretty girl, but she seemed younger, but Link was used to being a teenager. Bleu was 6 aswell.

Reolo took Link to a small room one day and had a chat with him after he had seen him looking at Bleu.

"Link, she is my only child. And she has chosen who she wants to marry so don't get any ideas" He said forcibly

"I have no intention of taking her away from you Reolo, She is very beautiful. But my heart rests with Zelda. Isn't she slightly young to have already chosen her future husband?"

"Not really, she met him earlier this year, he is six also but she fell in love straight away. He is such a dear boy, I am pleased to have him as a son in law"

"Now, when are we going to attack?" Link asked

"Aah, the fighting spirit has burst out of you. I was waiting for it to happen. You are ready. But first we need to train" Reolo said with a smile

"Train! I am a fighting machine Master Reolo, I don't _need_ to train"

"You might say that, but you are but a child. You have to learn how to wield a sword twice your size and shield even bigger"

"Then we can't leave then?"

"No, we can't. I'll go get your equipment"

They practiced and trained for a week. Links sword _was _twice his size! He stood in astonishment when he first saw it. But he got the hang of it. Surprisingly it was quite light, but just very hard to swing because he kept hitting his carves and his elbows. He soon held it in one hand with little support and could protect himself with his shield, which covered his whole body. But he only had his sword and shield. He had no other use for arrows and other items. Link protested to Reolo but Reolo was stubborn and told him he didn't need them.

One evening after a long day training, Reolo asked Link to accompany him to the tiny lake near the edge of the forest, which the house resided in. It took them half an hour to slowly walk to the mystic lake. On the way, neither of them spoke a word. They didn't need to. They both felt comfortable in each other's company. As they reached the lake, the sun had just set. The sky was turning a beautiful sparkly dark blue. They sat near the edge of the lake on a little hillock.

"Link, isn't Hyrule spectacular?" Reolo calmly said

"It sure is Reolo" Link sighed

"We as Hyrulians never really appreciate the delicacy of nature, that it is so fragile. A single threat could annihilate the land"

"Don't think so negatively Reolo, its bad karma"

"Ooh so now we're so mature!" Reolo teased

"I've always been mature!" Link giggled

"Aah, my dear boy, I am so very fond of you! You have the heart of a true hero. You will go far"

"So, you haven't told me anything about the quest to save the land, is it the right time to tell?"

"That is why we are here, my lad. To discuss our adventure. I wanted you to really think about it so I thought of the most relaxing, peaceful place to really get your attention"

"Stop stalling Reolo!" Link laughed

"Ok, in order to save the princess we have to defeat the evil that has already taken residence in this time. This monster has the ability to go forward and back in time, so it probably already knows what we're are trying to do….

"..Then what's the point?" Link interrupted

"I haven't finished Link, be patient dear boy"

"Sorry Reolo"

"That's alright, now in order to defeat this thing, we have to outsmart it and then ambush it by the element of surprise. But we do not know anything about it so we need the Mirror of Amora. Which will tell us the exact location of anything we ask it. But now, this is why you are here so early in your life, you need to retrieve the mirror, because in a few weeks the holder of the mirror will bury the mirror and then surely pass away. So we need to find this person and get the mirror before they bury it. Are you with me Link?"

"How do you know all this Reolo?" Link said in a shocked voice

"I was told in a dream, like when I was told to find a young boy named Link in the Temple of Time. I have always been tortured with dreams of the future. I saw my mother die twice and my child born twice! Now back to the subject. We need to find the holder, now I want you to guess who has it Link"

"Oh how am I to do that Reolo! You silly man!" Link giggled

"Who do you think would posses something so important? Who gets so entrusted with things of such power? Who is truly reliable Link?"

"I can think of several, just tell me"

"Oh can you now!"

"Well there is King Zora and King Darunia and the Great Deku tree"

"You are just thinking of the ones who gave you the Spiritual Stones" Reolo said softly

"Could it be one of the Sages?" Link asked

"No Link, they are only entrusted with the power to help with their magical abilities, there is one you have left out"

"There is no one else Reolo," He said getting agitated

"Who are we trying to save Link?"

"Zelda? Zelda has it?" Link gasped excitedly

"Yes Link, she does"

"So she is going to die in a few weeks?" He said quite loudly

"I expect so, now that that monster knows we are here"

"You can't rely on your impulses! You just can't! He might not know, we have to act quickly Reolo!" Link yelled

"Calm down Link, we have to think of every possibility. The way he kills her is a slow and hard experience so we have a couple of weeks. But we need to get there before it does happen"

"Well isn't it getting slightly late now, should we head back?" Link asked calmly

"Not just yet, you have to be given your true power. That is why we are at the Lake of Dayla. As soon as the ninth star appears, so will she" Reolo stated

"I can only see four"

"We have time Link for you to prepare yourself. Stand up and stand right near the edge of the water and close your eyes"

Link did so.

"Now think of nothing"

"That's impossible Reolo, I am always thinking of something" Link said blandly

"It's not impossible, just clear your mind. I can see seven stars now. Just remember to keep calm. You are brave Link. Know you are, and you will always be" He said very softly

The ninth star appeared. The lake started to glow a fearsome blue. Exactly in the middle of the lake, foam and bubbles started to take the form of a young woman, Link stood rigid on the edge of the lake. The bubbles started to glide over to Link, it make a soft swooshing sound. Then a sweet dreamy voice filled the air.

"Link...Link...you are the one...you posses the power of truth and love...and courage...I shall engulf your mind...Link...I shall make you mine...I shall enrich your soul with purity and hope...come to me Link...come into my arms..."

Link wooed by her mind, out stretched his leg and placed it on the surface of the water, he stepped onto it like it was glass. His arms by his side, his eyes closed, the breeze playing with his fringe, he reached her. A silvery silhouette of a female, the only thing that stood out we're her bright green glassy eyes. She hovered in front of him.

"My Link...I give you this from the whole of my heart...take it with love in mind...dearest Link..."

She moved to him with the flow of a graceful stream, she stretched her arms around his tiny body. She molded over him. White pure light shot out in all directions, a soft humming sound flowed through his ears. He went limp and slowly fell away from her. The light vanished; the girl vanished only leaving the echo of her voice saying

"You are mine...you are mine..."

Link appeared on the edge of the water, where he first stood.

Reolo slowly moved towards him. He bent down and shook him softly

"Link, Link my boy. Wake up"

He slowly came to. Muttering

"Wh where am I... why am I wet? I am so cold..."

"Sshush Link, now get up slowly, come on, it's not hard" Reolo laughed lightly

Link rose up slowly and hugged his arms. Reolo took off his cloak and placed it around Link. He shuddered.

"Lets go home, do you want me to carry you?"

"I am fine Reolo, I can walk" Link said boldly

"You might feel faint and lightheaded after a while"

Sure enough, halfway home Link fainted and Reolo happily carried him home.

Late the next day, Link awoke. The sunshine face owned by Lientelle greeted him. She gave him hot soup and a wooden mug of water. She stroked his hair and kissed his fore head. She left him and he thought of the night before. Reolo knocked on the door and entered slowly.

"Well good afternoon dear Link! How are you feeling my boy?"

"Sleepy" Link said after a little yawn

"You will feel like that for a few days"

"But we need to save Zelda, we need all the time we have. Can I at least get up?"

"You can certainly try! Ho ho" Reolo chuckled

Link threw off the covers and placed his feet on the floor then rose slowly. He stood erect for some time. Then walked towards Reolo.

"I am fine Reolo. We must leave as soon as possible"

"If you insist, dear Link" Reolo said with love in his voice

Later that afternoon, two horses were packed with supplies and weapons. Reolo hugged and kissed his loved ones. Lientelle hugged and kissed Link. Bleu kissed Link on the cheek. And bid him farewell. The two girls waved until their heroes were out of sight.

Chapter 2

They rode on throughout the rest of the day and on through the night, only stopping for a quick snack. By daybreak, they had reached the outer boarders of Hyrule field. They rode at a gentle trot.

"Reolo, what are we to say to the guards so they will let us see the princess. Also she won't know me. This is most confusing"

"We are not going to talk to the guards, we are sneaking in. Well you are. It's more suitable for a young child to meet the princess than a ... well me. I'm too threatening. She will trust you"

"Alright then. Is there anything we need from Hyrule market?" Link asked

"I need to pick up my sword from the blacksmith. He sharpened it for me"

"We might see Malon, she is usually at the market. But she wont know me either" Sighed Link

They reached the huge gates of Hyrule castle at the stroke of midday. They ventured in, high atop their horses. Link smiled at how the market looked exactly the same. Reolo picked up his sword, paid the huge fee and then made their way to the nearest Inn. They needed sleep before they were to sneak in. They slept till midnight. Then, both prepared themselves and went through the plan several times and then quickly walked to the castle.

Both were surprised about the low number of guards they had surrounding the castle. The Royals had no threat of intruders because it was such a peaceful place. Reolo and Link easily slipped through the guards and on to back door that was near the surrounding moat. Link said quietly to himself "De JA vu". He climbed through the drain, which lead out of the castle and stood up in the courtyard. He more or less skipped around the patrolling guards. Then found himself in the huge courtyard were he first saw the princess, memories flooded there way back into his head, but she wasn't there. He went over to the window and peaked through. It was dark. Only the glow of a solitary candle molded dark shadows. He sighed and turned to leave. But stopped when he heard the soft sound of weeping. He crept over to the window near the other that was open and peaked in. It was Zelda. She sat on the floor looking elegant, crying softly. He stood up, she gasped in horror.

"Who are you?" She whispered through her tears

"Don't be alarmed princess, I mean no harm. I am here to help you" Link said with utmost courage for his knees were shaking horribly.

"How can I trust you, I don't know you!" She whispered loudly

"I am Link, I am a Kokiri. I am here to protect you from a terrible danger that will kill you" He boldly said

"Must you be so blunt about it"

"You already know?" Link said in shock

"Oh yes, Impa told me. That's why I was crying. Aah, you're the young hero she told me about. You will save me. I must give you the Mirror of Amora"

Link stood in amazement. He didn't need to explain anything.

"I shall get it for you now, oh I forgot, I didn't introduce myself. I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule" She said boldly, like she has said it hundreds of times but loved to say it

"Don't worry, I know who you are. I know more about you than you do," He said with a giggle

"Today, I'll believe that!" And she laughed a glorious bright laugh.

Link smiled, then climbed in through the window into her particularly perfect room.

She rushed off through the door and left Link alone.. He walked around slowly. He lightly brushed his hand over her things on her dressing table. He smelt her perfume and sat on her bed. He patted her plush bunny. He nearly cried. She came back about fifteen minutes later. She held a box made of solid silver in her hands. She placed it on her bed and kneeled down and slowly opened it. In the box lay a black velvet bag. She lifted it out and slid her hand inside and brought out a small silver hand mirror. It had a single red ruby at the top. But the odd thing about this mirror was that it didn't reflect.

"This is the Mirror of Amora. Isn't it glorious?" Zelda sighed

"But it doesn't reflect" Link stated

"It's not meant to until asked to do so. It's a very obedient mirror" She giggled "Now Link of Kokiri, please take good care of this mirror, for it is so precious to me. All that you must do is whisper into the ruby on top. Then it shall show you anything you want. I'm sure we will meet again. Please, help me and most of all save Hyrule" And then she slipped the mirror back into it's bag then placed a single kiss on his forehead. He blushed.

"Impa will escort you out of the castle grounds. I know something bad is going to happen, but I trust you with all my heart. Goodnight Link, farewell"

Then without even a brush of wind, Impa stood in front of Link. She put her hand on his shoulder and in an instant, they were outside.

"The princess feels in her heart what is about to happen, please save her," said the mysterious Sheikah. Then just as easily as she appeared, she disappeared.

Late the next day, Reolo and Link went outside into the field and sat down in the cool fresh grass.

"So all she said was to whisper into the ruby and it will show you? That seems incredibly easy" Chuckled Reolo

"Well are we going to try it?" Link said excitedly

"That's what we're out here for my boy, I'll let you do it" And Reolo opened the bag and gave the mirror to Link

"Mirror, I wish to see the monster that will kill Zelda in four years time!" He said very loud and boldly

The image appeared of dark grey clouds and lightning bolts. The picture swooped down to see an outline of some one riding a horse, it zoomed closer, it was Link, but he was 17. He was covered in cuts, welts, and all new wounds. Behind him was a dark fearful shadow, with two evil white eyes. The shadow was chasing Link; the shadow made a giant swoop for Links head. The shadow wielded a gigantic sword. The sword was blue and had four gems on it. Link ducked, then steered the horse to the left and came up behind the beast; he then pulled out his arrows and aimed at the monsters head. The arrow flew straight and got the thing in the back of its head. The shadow screeched out in pain. Then it quickly spun around and grabbed Link. The beast held Link close to its face. It was a monstrous black thing, with black armor on and greasy red hair. It was Ganon. Ganon growled at Link, then opened it's mouth and brought Link closer... The mirror went back to its normal state.

Link and Reolo sat there in amazement. Both as stunned as ever.

"I...I get eaten?" Link softly said

"But that doesn't make sense, it was just meant to show us the monster, not the future. That could be the past, did that look familiar, Link…Link!"

Link was just sitting there, looking very ill. Reolo shook him slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I had a feeling it was Ganondorf but that's in the future, when I'm much older. How can I save the princess... oh, hmm, he can manipulate time, can't he." Link sighed

"Yes, looks as if you will be chasing him through time and dealing with him in your most suitable state. That should make you slightly happy" Reolo suggested

"But you were meant to help me fight him" said Link

"Oh no, I am meant to help you 'find' him, not fight him"

"But your a master swordsman?" Link yelled

"Yes, and I am getting too old my boy! Ho ho ho"

"Your 23! How is that old!" Link yelled louder

"Please Link, calm down my boy"

"How can I? I always thought I would have you there to help and support me!" Link cried

"Did you have help in your other adventures?"

"I had Navi, but she won't be born until next year" Link sobbed

"But you will specifically be in the distant future in four years time, so ask where he is now" Reolo said with a soft calm voice

"O...ok" Link breathed deep " Mystic Mirror, please show me where Ganon is right now" said with a slight sniff. The image twigged and twined then produced a small dark hole. It was in the ground. Then the picture swooped into the hole and flew into a huge open cavern. Dripping sounds echoed around the cave. And there stood Ganondorf. Right in the middle, wielding a huge axe. He screamed orders to his minions, and electrocuted them if they got to close. The ugly Gerudo boldly paced back and forth, muttering and swearing.

"Damn that child, she had better drink that potion soon, or I'll slit her throat right now!" yelled the thief. "Chief Knight!" He bellowed "Prepare your men, we're having guests" and the man laughed a horrible laugh that shook the very walls of the cavern. The image fizzled then went black.

"That didn't tell us where he is! This is a useless mirror!" And Link threw it to the ground.

"Indeed, but we need to have high hopes Link. Let me think, the only place with caverns under the ground is where there is strong earth. The only place like that is across the continent to Renlia. A barren wasteland, with strong rocks and hard earth. Thousand of hectares of hollow caverns are found beneath the surface. That would be a perfect spot for an evil mad man to take refuge. But to get there, that's a worry" Reolo pondered

"Magical mirror, show us a way to get to Renlia easily" Link whispered to the mirror.

"And I thought you didn't like it" Reolo teased

"Shush Reolo" Link said

The mirror's image curved into a lake side village, it moved deeper to show a huge bird chained to a wooden wall. The villagers were prodding it. They were chanting. "Relok mingio ala huir!" The image vanished.

"Alright then, let's go there!" the bouncing Reolo announced.

"Yes lets. So where is it?" Link asked with a smug smile

"Ahhh, well, near a lake" Reolo said, pointing upwards, as to make a point.

"Bravo, bravo, now that we know that we'll have no more problems!"

"Sarcastic little bugger!" And they both laughed

They ventured into the town and asked many people about a lake side village, most of them answered back with "Finli, go south east. Once you get to a fork in the road, turn left"

They gathered their belongings and set out to that city by the lake.

By mid afternoon, they could see the tiny village of Finli. The villagers were dressed in grass skirts and flowers. It obviously stayed quite hot near the edge of a volcano. It had a very tropical feel. They asked people about a big bird but none had heard of such a thing. They took residence in a little hut only made for travelers. A little lady called Haylia owned it. She was very sweet and treated them with respect. Reolo decided it would be good to go out and investigate at night. So they did so. They crept quietly around the bamboo village. Only seven huts made up the town. They had nearly lost all hope until they heard a far off scream. They followed to where they thought the scream had come from. They found a young village girl held a wall inside a cave. She was held up with two swords connected to an Iron Knuckle.

"Release her scum!" Link yelled

"Ha ha, fight me for her!" The mechanical beast smugly yelled

Link drew his sword and whacked it against the Knuckles head; it made a long donging sound. The beast pulled its swords from the wall and the girl fell, he swung madly around towards Link. Only missing Links' head by an inch. Link zipped behind the monster and hit it just under the head were there was weak armor. The thing swung around in rage and hysterically plunged towards Link. Link jumped and battered it on the head again. He raced around behind it again and jabbed it in the neck. The Knuckle screeched in pain. Link slid to the side and watched the mechanical beast sway. It turned to face Link and growled "You will die Link. Hero of Time. By the hands of Ganondorf" It stepped closer "Pity, I would have liked to see it." It grunted and swayed violently to the left, then collapsed, died and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Are you alright?" Link said softly to the girl.

"I fine. You save me. Thank you. Here take this. Present to you. A pendent. Very pretty, bring good luck." she smiled brightly. Then ran off.

"It is very pretty," Reolo said to Link.

"Yeah, it is isn't it" Link sighed

"You did a good job my boy, lets go get some sleep"

Links dreams were interrupted by a vision of multi-coloured lights majestically swirling in front of him in the hut.

"Liiiiiinnnnnk, yooooou muuuuuuusssssssst fiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnd usssssssss...weeeeeeeee neeeeeeeed yoooooou... heeeeeeeelp usssssssss...plllleeeeeeaaaaasssssse!" Came from the light.

"Who are you?" Link spoke through dreary sleep

"I am Divinity." Boomed the voice

"But, but I don't understand..." He blinked then fell deep into sleep.

Early the next morning, Link bounded into Reolo's room and started shaking him

"Wake up Reolo! Wake up!" Link pestered

"Oooh, nooo, I'm awake, I'm awake" Reolo muttered

"I had a very odd dream and I wondered if I should believe it"

Reolo yawned and snuggled down deep within the covers

"Reolo! I am so enthusiastic today; I need entertainment and a good story! Wake up! I'll tickle you!"

Reolo sat straight up with a big grin on his face

"Who told you that I was ticklish!" Reolo slyly said

"Oh, no one special!" Link giggled

"Was her name Lientelle per chance!"

"Um, let me think um, yes!"

"Well she told me something about you my boy!"

"And what was that dear sir!"

"That you are too!"

And he frantically tickled Link till he ran out of breath.

"Ok ok, now that you have a bit less enthusiasm, tell me of your dream" Reolo asked

"Alright, bright swirls of multi-coloured ribbon danced in front of me. They had a human feel to them. They took the shape of people. Anyway, they told me to help them. Then one voice stood out and said "I am Divinity" Then I think I feel asleep. I don't know if it was a dream or not. It seemed pretty real"

"Well most dreams do. Um... tell me more about the ribbon. What did they look like?"

"They looked like swirls but finer, like a springs. No coils! They looked like coils"

"Fancy that, fairies are made like that"

"What?"

"Fairies are born as a mass of coils. A Coil of Faeries. I studied fairies when I was younger. All fairies are made up of is light, magic and love. You saw little baby fairies!"

"Wow, how cute. But strange"

"Didn't you tell me that you friend will be born next year?"

"Yes, Navi" Link answered

"Well maybe Navi is telling you that she is great danger"

"But she told me that her name is Divinity"

"That's her pure name, Navi is the name given to he by the Great Deku tree" Reolo stood up and combed his hair

"But how can I save Navi and the princess and Hyrule at the same time? This is most confusing"

"Maybe Navi has a big part in this. Maybe she holds the key to this quest. Having her help might be the thing to win you this fight"

"Maybe" Link looked at his hands "Reolo, I miss Navi even though she was slightly annoying"

"You'll see her soon. C'mon lets get going. There's nothing in this town. That mirror is a waste of time. We should rely on our guts and minds. Not a piece of expensive metal" Reolo said while gathering his possessions

"We haven't looked hard enough. There might be something underneath the village!" Link pleaded

"No Link, We are running out of time. I have an idea. But we must act fast" Reolo said strongly.

"Yes Reolo" Link complied

They were out of the village in half an hour. They walked to Lon Lon Ranch. The happy face of Malon greeted them. But she was very young.

"Hello Malon. How have you been?" Link said very maturely to Malon

"Hello stranger, would you like some milk?" Malon asked

"No thank you. We would like some horses. Oh where's Epona?"

"Epona? Who's Epona?" Malon seemed confused

"Link, Epona was a young horse when you first met her, she isn't born yet" Reolo whispered to Link

"Oh never mind Malon! Wrong ranch!" Link giggled shyly

"Some horses eh? DAD!" Malon screeched "My father will help you with the horses"

"She's a loud one Link, did you tell me that she is one of the young ladies who have a crush on you!" Reolo teased

"Sshh" Link said shyly

"Hello, my name is Talon. How may I help you gentlemen?" Malons father asked

"We would just like some horses" Reolo asked

"Ok, for a young one, it'll cost you 200 rupees. 150 for an older one. I'll show you them." Talon said

Talon walked over to a huge barn and ventured in. Inside were about twenty horses. They opted for a young one for Link, called Pepper. It was the father of Epona. But he didn't know that. And an older one called Tack, for Reolo.

"Well now we have only 150 rupees left. We had better spend the rest on food and clothing. Horses are too expensive" Said Reolo

"I miss Epona"

"You'll see her when you go back to your own time"

"I don't know what my own time is anymore. I'd rather be older" sulked Link

"Then you'll look back and wish you didn't miss out on your younger years"

"Well I'm reliving my younger years, I am just wasting my time"

"No you're not, lets get going. We have alot of ground to cover" Reolo said, trying to change the conversation

They bid their farewells to Malon and Talon and rode west.

"But Reolo we are heading towards the Gerudo's fortress, we don't really want to go there do we?" Asked Link

"That place has sand does it not, we need to find a place with sand, that is the only place I can think of, have you any suggestions?" Reolo replied

"It's just that I have very bad memories of that place Reolo, I'd rather not go back there. Isn't there anywhere else? Have we missed something?" Link pondered

"Check the mirror again"

"I shall"

Link reaches back and grabs the mirror from the bag latched onto the horse. He holds it high and speaks boldly and calmly

"Mirror, show us the way to the red bird!"

The picture blurs and swirls, it shows a long dirt road. The image passes several large trees and a small lake, then swoops up to show four golden pillars, covered slightly with vines. The image circles the pillars and then fades.

"What in the world, it's just taking us on an adventure with no meaning. This is ridiculous!" Link says angrily.

"I now see that we really can't trust this mirror, I think it is the product of Ganon. It shows us things that don't lead us anywhere so we go around in circles and never reach him. We'll have to use your gift" Reolo sighs

"My gift?" Link questions

"You were given a pendant, were you not?" Reolo says oddly

"I was, but it's just a pendant. Nothing special" says Link

"Ah, that's what you think, may I please have it?"

"Certainly" Link pulls it from his bag and hands it to Reolo

"Watch and learn my dear boy"

DesignPreviewUse Shift+Enter for a single line break CutCopyPaste 

"Abruma didhito crimoko….."

CutCopyPasteCutCopyPasteCut 

"Abruma didhito crimoko!" Only louder this time.

CopyPasteDefaultArialTimes New RomanCourierGeorgiaVerdanaGenevaDefault1234567NormalHeading 1Heading 2Heading 3Heading 4Heading 5Heading 6Pre FormattedAddress Clea r Styles 


End file.
